Season 2
The second season of House of Anubis ''(dubbed as: ''The Timepiece), the British-American-Belgian mystery television series, premiered on January 9, 2012 and ended on March 9, 2012 with a preview being released on January 7. The season was announced on March 10, 2011 by Nickelodeon further comfirmation came from Entertainment Weekly announced that Nickelodeon had indeed ordered another season from Studio 100. Filming for the season began on July 21, 2011 and ended on January 20, 2012. The first trailer for Season 2 leaked online on August 17, 2011 and the first TV trailer aired on December 3, 2011 on Nickelodeon. This is the last season to include cast members Nathalia Ramos and Bobby Lockwood. Plot It's a brand new year at Anubis House and there's more mystery then ever as Sibuna must search for the Mask of Anubis - or else forfeit their lives. Also while all of this is happening Nina's gran gets ill, Mara and Eddie have a ghost hunt, Jerome gets blackmailed by his sister- that no one knew he had- Poppy, Mick moves to Australia and Mara is very upset when he gets a new girlfriend, and Victor's now teamed up with Vera- the new housemother, who is doublecrossing Victor for the evil Rufus Zeno- whom they all believed to be dead at the beginning but whom has actually returned and had written a fake eulogy! How will it all end? Find out in the House of Anubis! Cast Main Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller (Episode 15 Onwards when he moves from America because his dad- Mr Sweet- wanted to get to know him better) Recurring Cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Gwyneth Powell as Granny Martin *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Philip Wright as John Clarke *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Sarah Paul as Zoe Valentine *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Sr. Theme Song Apperance Order *Nathalia Ramos- Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh- Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey- Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten- Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood- Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj- Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon- Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer- Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton- Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield- Eddie Miller DVD 4443802.jpg|Season 2 Volume 1 Unknown-s2v2.jpeg|Season 2 Volume 2 (Original Cover Artwork) 4457412.jpg|Season 2 Volume 2 HOA_S1-2_INTL.jpg|Season 1 & 2 DVD Complete Episodes Promos/Trailers Before the Season Premiere * Official US Teaser #1 * Official US Teaser #2 * Official US Trailer * Official US Promo #1 * Official US Promo #2 * Official US Promo #3 * Official US Promo #4 * Official US Promo #5 * Official US Trailer #6 * Official US Promo #7 (Teen'Nick') * Official US MegaTrailer * New Episodes Advertisiment * House of Anubis: Season 1 Recap Special * UK premiere Promo * UK Promo #2 * UK Promo #3 * UK Promo #4 Season 2 Rumors- True/False #Nina and Fabian will break up, but get back together in the finale episode. TRUE #Eddie will be joining House of Anubis in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds. TRUE #Nina's Gran visits the Anubis House in House of Spirits/House of Blackmail. TRUE #Jerome's father is missing so Poppy Clarke- his sister- and Jerome Clarke hire an investigator to find him. TRUE #Senkhara is a ghost who will cause Trudy to go on leave due to her haunting the house and Trudy becoming terrified. FALSE #Fabian's godfather's name is Jasper. TRUE #Jerome will be in debt with someone and he will make a fake Donkey Day to pay the debt back. TRUE #The Collector is Rufus Zeno that is also called the Masked Man. TRUE Cast Tweets The House of Anubis cast also gave all of the House of Anubis fans hints about a series/season 2 of House of Anubis. Here are some tweets: Eugene Simon tweeted.. "I would like to officially announce and confirm the filming of a series 2 of House of Anubis." Although, later he tweeted that he would like to take back what he said before about HOA Season 2 and that it had not been confirmed leaving people confused. However he may have been told not to say anything. It was a bit confusing because Ana Mulvoy Ten tweeted a number of times that House of Anubis season 2 has been confirmed. Alex Sawyer also tweeted... "Meh, if everyone else is doing it then woop dee doo, there's a season 2. House of Anubis. Woo." "FINALLY SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED. YOU MAY JUMP AROUND AND SCREAM WITH JOY! '" - June 29 '"We start filming July 21st and they air in 2012. Trust me, we'll make it worth the wait." NickelodeonTV also tweeted "BREAKING NEWS: Production for season 2 of House of Anubis will begin July 21st in Liverpool, England! " Someone asked Brad Kavanagh if there making a series 2 of the show, Brad responded saying "MWAHAHAHA, its a secret :)!" '' '' Ana Mulvoy Ten also tweeted a couple of times that season 2 "is looking good!" Tasie also had to choose between leaving her band The Woo Woo's and filming a second season of House of Anubis. She tweeted that it was a hard choice, but she went with filming House of Anubis season 2. Later she tweeted that she found time to do both and is super happy. Klariza Clayton even tweeted that she hates early mornings. Not long after that, she tweeted "Back on set!" Due to the fact that she is not in any other upcoming movies or shows, she must be talking about House of Anubis. ''Leaving the best for last, Nathalia Ramos tweeted as well, "Back on set with the Anubis girls!" With a picture showing the actresses of [[Amber Millington|''Amber]], Nina, Mara, and Patricia. She posted that about 2 months ago, after they finished filming season 1. None of these tweets and hints were made up. They are 100% true and were found on the real House of Anubis actors' and actresses' Twitter pages- not the people who pretend to be them because they have no life whatsoever! See this list of House of Anubis star's twitter here. Or see the House of Anubis cast tweets' here.' Trivia * Along with season 1 and season 3, Nick.com has taken down the full episodes for this season Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis